Promise me you will
by o-waverly-o
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a formal enemy of Hermione's. That used to bully and tease her. He returned to school at Christmas after the war. With no one to trust. No 7th years went back to Hogwarts. Except for Hermione. They became friends, then developed feelings for one another. But Draco haven't told Hermione something. Something that will ruin everything.


Promise me you will- a dramione fanfiction

I will always ship these two, their love could of been full of passion , love and it will forever be unbreakable. And the love story will be so emotional, you can feel almost every emotion you can think of when you think of their love stories. I still hope maybe one day J.K Rowling could make another sequel just to put these two together. What could of happened if she did put these two together in the prisoner of Azkaban? Well, maybe that will never happen, but we can always make our own story. Now, enough with the talking, let's start this fan fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The evergreen trees were as calm as a certain blonde Ravenclaw tonight. Storms have been taking over the wizarding world for the past few weeks, as the days became chillier and chiller. But looks like only today it stopped. Soon it got interrupted by the arrival of some lovely unique flakes.

White fluffy snowflakes fell delicately on the faint green grass, covering it's blade with their shivery embrace. Everything became so lifeless after the last wizarding war, yet now , things are slowly getting back to life. People started to cheer up a little, by the arrival of Christmas spirits. Decorations started to appear more each day, as fairy lights shined in every corner.

Behind the window of a dark Manor, the Malfoy heir lifted his head to watch the snowfall in silence. His eyes glistened ever so slightly in the moon light as his emotions started to peak through. Tears came abruptly from his stormy grey eyes, as his lips trembled in sadness. Draco has experienced and heard un-great things in the past. But never, never in his life, has the words his parents said this time, ever made him so helpless. He wanted to whisper to himself that Malfoy's don't cry, but he doesn't want to be a Malfoy anymore. He has seen how the future is placed for him, and Draco will never want to live it. The minister took away magic from him for a year, and today it's only been the 4th month, which informed him that he still have to live 6 months more, without magic. Life isn't so hard with out magic to much of Draco's surprise, he never thought he will live so muggle like. Leaning his head on the manor's gigantic glass window, he closed his lids as his soft lashes brushed his cheeks. His vision became blurry, while he sobbed in the open room of his, that he wishes to escape.

Not a few rooms away, Narcissa Malfoy heard her son's tears. Sorrowfulness washed over her, she's sorry for all Draco has experienced. For that, maybe he can strengthen as time goes by as he forget about the pass. But she does not know when that will happen, all she wishes, is for that day to come, it doesn't matter when. Lucius taught her to treat his son rough, so when Draco grows, he won't be afraid. Elegantly Narcissa sighed and made her way to Draco's chamber. She stood in front of two complicatedly designed dark wooden doors. Lifting her hand, she made contact with the door as her knuckles shifted loosely.

Draco jumped when he heard knocks from his door. Wiping away his tears roughly with the hem of his sleeve, Draco made his way over and opened the chamber's large doors. His nostrils flared, inhaling sharply, he eyed his mother in antipathy. Stepping back, he motioned her to come in unwillingly. "Draco boy, maybe it's time for you to get some rest and seal those emotions shut for tonight." Narcissa suggested. Draco watched his mother's emotionless expression, no love, no pity and certainly no care. He fumed but obeyed anyways. Weakly he shuffled his feet to the king sized bed. Narcissa made a satisfied smile and turned to walk out of his bedchamber.

Sighing, Draco slid his feet in to the pure black covers. He imprisoned his lids and exhaled coldly, his mind frequently going back to the words, his parents proclaimed tonight. Irritated from shedding bitter tears, he went to sleep that night with a controlled blank mind.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling handfuls of students gazing upon her. She awkwardly smiled at them, she hated spotlights as always, typical. She instantaneously finished her homework for herbology, disliking all the attention she's getting. Rapidly, she gathered all her work and bolted out of the library.

All the other 7th years didn't return to Hogwarts, except for Hermione. She wasn't very happy with how Harry and Ron was not focused on their studies, instead they were relaxing in their rooms and skipping 7th year. She was very tempted to holler at them, but she decided against it. After all, they did have a rough time after the war, since close members of their friends and families got killed.

Hermione went back to the head's dormitory and whispered the password to the portrait. Hermione had made head girl this year, which made her beam with joy. However, since no other 7th years arrived to Hogwart's this year, there was no head boy. Not that Hermione's sad about that, she'd rather have the head's dormitory all to her self, with out anyone bothering her. But she must admit, it gets rather quiet and lonely. She has no friends here, except for Ginny. But since there's only one 7th year, professors taught Hermione privately. So she can't really talk to Ginny, and when she can, Ginny have her own friends, plus most of the time, Hermione don't know what they were talking about. Or she simply isn't interested to participate in their conversation.

She remembered during the summer, she volunteered to help rebuild the castle. A lot of close friends, as well as professors helped as well. She felt quite safe here, death eaters are still on the loose, although most were already placed in Azkaban. But she know the Malfoy's are not yet.

Hermione glanced out the window, and gasped with glee. "Snow!" She cried out, grinning , she bounced to the thick cool glass and rested her forehead on it. Remembering all the good memories from playing in it with Ron and Harry. And also the time when Harry scared the Merlin out of Draco and his minions under the invisible cloak. Fighting back a laugh, she chuckled, those were good times.

She wondered what Harry and Ron are doing at the moment... Probably sleeping. And guess what, she was right, she grinned. A voice echoed in her head, " little miss know -it- all, always know the answer to everything." But her mind then wondered off to a question that made her brow furrow. " I wonder what Malfoy is doing right now. " For once, she didn't try to figure out the answer to a question. Yet what she doesn't know is. the Slytherin Prince is leaning on a window, looking upon the same snowflakes as her. But with the exact opposite of her emotions.

The following morning, Hermione was in a foul mood. She got a letter from Harry telling her what's happening about their plans for Christmas break. Apparently, her best friends decided to stay in the Burrow for Christmas. She wasn't against it really, she's only baffled by Ron. She wasn't in the mood to see him anymore, Ron has been nothing but an uncaring friend to her lately. He didn't sort out their relationship, all he told her was, " have a great summer Hermione!" He never mentioned about their kiss, nor did he seen to confront to her about his feelings.And he walked away without a back glance. He didn't even reply her letters! Hermione admit, Ron did attract her for the past 2 years. But how he's acting right now is not any action she want from a boyfriend.

She sighed softly, winter break is in a week, and she don't plan on going anywhere. As much as how she wanted to see her friends again, she wasn't ready to distinguish the sight of Ron. The clocked showed 9:30, Hermione wasn't going anywhere today. Maybe she can just sit back and enjoy a cup of hot coca, while relaxing with her favourite book hogwarts,a history. But of course, these peaceful things always will be interrupted somehow. " Hermione!!" The lady from the portrait sang loudly. "Yes?" Hermione asked. " Someone's at the door dear."

" Who is it?"

" Oh, it's a read haired friend of yours, ha..ha, oh she's requesting you to go to Diagon Ally!! "

Hermione sighed " Let her in then."

Immediately the portrait held opened in an unpleasant ear piercing sound.


End file.
